new_idea_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
What if United Productions of America remains open?/reviews
Bad Reviews Gerald's New World (1998) Why it Sucks # It's very babyish due to its light-hearted humor, though it's worth noting that while Gerald McBoing-Boing (the original 1950 animated short film) was suitable for all ages, it also has a really good sense of drama. # Gerald, Malone, and Candly are flanderized beyond belief; #* Gerald is changed from a fun-loving action boy to a generic flawed boy who blames himself whenever something goes wrong. #* Malone is the WORST offender of this: He appear to be far more selfish, temperamental, aggressive, hostile and bossy than he was in the original shorts, and even overreacts over small things like a baby bird. In fact, Malone is so despicable in this film that he could very well be the film's metaphorical antagonist. #* Candly was not even in the original shorts. # Bad facial expressions that are downright laughable, such as Gerald's "derp face" that she makes while trying to tell the Malone a story. It's so bad that it became an internet meme. # Very cheap animation. # Too many plot-holes and continuity errors between the events of this film and the original films. # Unnecessary fade-outs in certain scenes. # Loads of filler and padding. # For some weird and unexplained reason, Candly hits on a Chandelier at certain times. # Forgettable and useless songs that do not tie-in with the plot. # False advertising: On the 2003 DVD box-art, Gerald is shown in some cases wearing his iconic red sweater, but he never wears it in the actual "movie". Redeeming Qualities # Candly has two funny lines. # The voice acting is pretty good. # Some scenes are actually funny. Lorax, Cat, and the Sunny Scat (2000) Why it Sucks # That disgusting scene where Lorax and Cat in the Hat's skins peel off. # Sunburn does not make you completely immobile. # Lorax and Cat have survived being dipped into acid, and have been exposed to nuclear explosions, which are both hotter and generate more UV radiation than a solar flare, and yet a solar flare gets them sunburned and severely weakened as a result. # The town is not sympathetic to the sunburned guys - they laugh at the guys when they're sunburned. # Sam-I-Am's attempt to get sun tan lotion on the guys fails and he even gets made fun of. Even when the guys get sunburned, Cat states there was no way to avoid it. # The scenes where the sunburned girls slowly move in agony struggling to get from one spot to the other or do anything goes on for way too long, and given that the guys constantly scream in pain in each scene, it can get grating and annoying on the ears really quickly. # The Mayor calls the guys for help for an incredibly pathetic reason: to save him from a pair of con men who he got swindled by them due to The Mayor's own stupidity to fall for their ploy. # This episode is paired with another bad episode, "The City of Whyville". Redeeming Qualities # The ending was okay. # It teaches us the consequences of not using sun tan lotion. Gerald Vs. The Chemical Extraction (2001 video game) Why They Both Suck # The game is just a reskin of Tom & Jerry: Fists of Furry (which VIS Entertainment was also involved with) for the Nintendo 64 and PC, just with Gerald McBoing-Boing license slapped onto it. # Atrocious and Brutal AI that try to pick up anything in the stage and throw it at you. The BADGUYS are the most unfair of them all. # Bad controls. # The game plays like a poor man's Power Stone. # Unbalanced gameplay. # Difficulty is all over the place. # Extremely short: the game can be beaten in less than an hour if the player is experienced enough. # You cannot fight as two Geralds in the multiplayer mode, they make you instead fight a villain or two villains can fight at a time. Why the N64 Sucks More # No voice acting. They're just a bunch of "Oof!"'s, "Ow!"'s, and the sound effects recorded by random people. # Cutscenes are just lines of the dialogue, as opposed to full-motion videos in the PlayStation version. # Unlike the PlayStation version, you have to rely on passwords to still play your current game. Redeeming Qualities on the PS1 version # The 3D FMVs make the game like an episode of the show itself, complete with a recreation of the intro. # Good voice acting. # Good music. # Decent graphics and death animations. # Let’s you save your current game just like the superior PS1 version of Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue. # It was the first Gerald McBoing-Boing game to be depicted in 3D. Gerald McBoing-Boing: The Search for the King's Crown (2004) Why it Sucks # The movie overuses deus ex machinas in order to progress the plot. # Watching Gerald, Janine, and Jacob die on screen is a bit dark and depressing for young and even adult fans of the show. # Wasted talents of Alec Baldwin and Mike Myers; the first portraying a convincing villain, Dennis, and the second as the Cat in the Hat. # While the soundtrack was good, the music from Ice Age was overused. # The scene where Janine and Jacob both cry about everyone becoming goners is annoying. # The slide scene was a rip-off of the scenes from two films. ## The ice slide scene from Ice Age. ## The Roller Coaster slide scene from Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico. Redeeming Qualites # Good soundtrack. # Good voice-acting # Good animation # The songs are incredibly amazing, like "Goofy Goober Rock", and "Ocean Man" (which would later go on to become a meme). # The most super heroic scene where Gerald, Janine, and Jacob rescues Mr. McCloy, from being melted by King Moo, as Snerz's sidekick. Gerald and His Naughty Nightmare (2006 PC Game) Why it Sucks # The story takes away all the charm of the console and handheld version's plot. # Horrible graphics, with the cutscenes being the worst offender. The cutscenes are cheaply made, and they usually consist of poorly made 3D models or cheap images. # Generic gameplay with only a bit of variety. Even when there's variety, it's normally boring or unpleasant to play. # The Cat's combat is awful. At least Gerald's combat was passable. # Extremely short. Even the console version is longer than this. # The game is extremely easy. You have infinite lives, and there is little to no challenge whatsoever. # The enemy roster in Gerald's dream is really bizarre, consisting of evil tires, walking trash cans, living safety cones and oil vats. Gerald Gone Mild (2010) Why it Sucks # Stan and Sandy are very unlikable and idiotic as they ban Gerald from using his "Boing-boings" and threatened to sue Mr. McCloy as they thought it might be impressionable to younger children. # Many scenes in the episode are dragged for way too long, like the hijacking scene and The Dooks of Doom's destruction of the neighborhood. # The Dooks of Doom look like rejected Jack and the Scotsman villains as the MysteriousMrEnter put it and serve as filler. # It wasted the talents of Daran Norris and Susanne Blakeslee. # Like Here, There, and Everywhere, the episode is very cruel towards Gerald and informs the wrong message. # How did the villains not destroy Gerald's Hometown after he was banned from using their "Boing-Boings"? # The ending was very rushed and Stan and Sandy don't get punished for their unjustified actions. # The voices of the characters featured in this episode are mediocre. One of the Dooks of Doom sounds like Zorak from Space Ghost and Stan sounds like a salesman version of Quagmire from Family Guy. # The episode title refers to an 18+ reality show. The Lorax (2012) Why it Sucks # The movie goes against the original book by turning the story into a light-hearted film with comedy elements instead of a dark and interesting tale with a good message like the original book and Friz Freleng special. # Pointless subplot involving Ted and his attempt to impress Audrey which is hardly seen due to the fact that the Lorax flashback takes up a good chunk of the film. # O'Hare is a weak and overly cartoonish villain. On top of this, none of the stuff involving him was necessary and only exists so the writers could find an excuse to make the book into a film. # Incorrect casting choices: Both Ted and Audrey (the latter of whom is voiced by Taylor Swift of all people) are miscast as they sound way too old for their ages. # Hypocritical message: The film has messages about how greed is bad and how protecting the environment is good yet the film has 70+ advertising materials attached to it including polluting cars and disposable diapers. # All of the forest animals are made into obnoxious Minions-like comic reliefs, which once again goes against what the book was trying to convey. # On that topic, there is even an unnecessary cameo of one of the minions in one of the scenes of this film. # Similar to other Illumination films, the characters are cliched: Ted is a generic boy who falls for a girl and tries to impress her and Audrey is as stale as a bread love interest. # This film's infamous portrayal of the Onceler. Here, he's an obnoxious, loud pretty boy which once again goes against the original tone of the book since the Onceler was meant to be mysterious and foreboding. # The Onceler's family are unlikable, as they didn't care about the Onceler until he became rich, then later in the film when his company went bankrupt, they abandoned the Onceler and took his money and were never seen again in the film after that. # The Lorax is an absolute downgrade from his normal self in this movie, as he's made into a pointless comic relief character like the other animals, despite his attempts to save the forest. # Unnecessary pop culture references like how the Onceler mentioned Donkey Kong. Redeeming Qualities # The songs can be good at times. "Let it Grow", for example, is admittedly catchy. #* "How Bad Can I Be?" is also pretty good as well, despite being a depiction. # The art style is pretty faithful to the book, especially the buildings and some of the character designs. # Decent animation, which is a nice step-up for Illumination films. # Despite Ted and Audrey being miscast, the voice acting is at least decent. # There are some good funny moments here and there, such as Ted getting hit in the rear from a boot contraction when at the Onceler's house. # It spawned lots of memes, such as the "You Greedy Dirtbag!!!" line and the "''Let It Grow" song. ''Don't Deal with McBoing-Boing (2018 parody film) Why it Sucks # The concept of an adult animated Gerald McBoing-Boing film is definitely a very bad idea, as the franchise was intended to be family-friendly. # The entire plot of the film is a direct rip-off of Who Framed Roger Rabbit, which is way better than this film. # Bad acting, which wasted the talents of voice actors Bill Barreta and Kevin Clash, as well as the talents of Melissa McCarthy, Maya Rudolph and Joel McHale. # There are scenes involving characters drinking beer. # Animation racism in a film with cartoons. # Unfunny and weak humor. # Poor dialogue. # Atrocious writing, which is unnecessarily mature for a Gerald McBoing-Boing film (see reason 1). # The characters are very unlikable most of the time, and their development is bland. # Smoking, language, and drug use is definitely out of place for a McBoing-Boing movie. # On the story topic, it is very predictable, boring, clichéd, and rehashed. Redeeming Qualities # The greenscreen that is used for the characters looks rather convincing. # The soundtrack is pretty decent. # Good animation, which is a nice step-up for the Dr. Seuss franchise. # Good voice acting for the characters, despite talents being wasted. # The concept art is pretty cool. # A couple of good jokes. The Grinch (2018) Why it Sucks # The main problem with the film is all the character writing is all informed instead of being shown, like how the Grinch is written to be a terrifying grump who outright hates Christmas because of his past experiences with it, but his backstory and personality hardly makes it look like he outright hates Christmas, as the former just shows him having to miss out on Christmas instead of being scarred by it and the latter makes him too normal to be seen as if he's a terrifying grump. # The movie has a pointless backstory that is generic and predictable and doesn't need to be there. # The Grinch is characterized exactly like Gru from Illumination's other, but much better animated film Despicable Me, their first one to be exact. In both films, our main character is evil and tries to steal something and later has a change of heart. But this comparison is just a coincidence, since that was how the Grinch was characterized in the book. # The Grinch's design, while faithful to the book, looks more soft than menacing. Max's design also looks out of place and feels like a reject from The Secret Life of Pets. # While Benedict Cumberbatch does a pretty good job as the Grinch, his voice sounds way too normal for the role and he sounds more like someone who's mildly ticked off than someone who has no soul and is terrifying and foreboding. # It once again runs into the same issue most of these adaptations run into: the length. The film is an hour long and there is way too much padding, just so they could have an excuse to make a film out of the book. # The new characters who are friends of Cindy Lou don't do much to progress the plot and have no real personality. # The rap update to the Grinch theme is a poor attempt at being hip and cool. # The new moose character is just a pointless comic relief character who shows up for a few scenes and then shows up at the end to finally do something. # Angela Lansbury as the Mayor of Whoville only appears for one scene and that's pretty much it, making her seem like wasted talent. # The film doesn't feel like the 1966 special or the book it's based on. In fact, it sometimes even goes as far as to insult them in some scenes, although not as much as in the 2000 film. # Mediocre comedy such as the "Screaming Goat" meme being used randomly as a joke. # Some of the voice acting, particularly Pharrell Williams as the narrator can be kind of bland. Redeeming Qualities # Great animation, which is a nice step-up for Illumination films. # The art style is at least somewhat very accurate to the Dr. Seuss books, although it still has some out of place designs and the lazy reuse of assets that make it rather distracting. # One shot in the film where the Grinch looks down on Whoville looks visually stunning. # The concept art is fantastic at least, even if the film ended up being bland. # Good voice acting, a particular highlight being Kenan Thompson as Bricklebaum. # Some moments are worthy of a chuckle, such as Grinch getting hit by a rubber Santa while taking a walk. # Like said before, Benedict Cumberbatch does a very good job at voicing and portraying the Grinch. # It isn't nearly as mean-spirited as the previous attempt at a Grinch adaptation, as the film is a lot more lighthearted. # Depending on your opinion, the movie actually has the Grinch treating Max nicely in some scenes, which (again, depending on your opinion) is a nice change from the original 1966 special and 2000 film. # Unlike Illumination's previous Dr. Seuss adaption The Lorax, it doesn't have as much pop culture references. Gerald McBoing-Boing and the Magic Planet (2020) Why it Sucks # The poorly made green-screen effects are either laughably bad or downright terrifying. # Bad acting performances. # Repetitive 3D effects. # Shocky has some bad electricity puns. # Jawtoon is rude and immature for most of the movie. # Flare is incredibly bland. # Some scenes are just plain stupid, such as the scene where Shocky farts on one of his minions. # F-Minus is somewhat awkward and unintentionally hilarious. Redeeming Qualities # Unique and interesting story and concept. # Eddie is a very nice character. # The soundtrack is decent, with "The Dream Song" being particularly catchy. # Jawtoon does have a good backstory. # A few funny moments here and there. # F-Minus redeems himself at the end. The Grinch Grinches Gerald McBoing-Boing (2020) # The movie is rather pointless. # Larry Quinn is a useless character. # The film montages the first 20 minutes which is bad because these moments help build character and Janine escapes the palace and talks with the townspeople way too quickly. # Most of the songs are not that good, "Psychiatry Song" in particular is an auto-tuned mess with hardly any energy. # Poorly-done comedy. # Lots of scenes from the original were cut out for no reason, For example they cut out the dead end scene. Redeeming Qualities # The renditions of "Relax-ification" and "Most Horrible Things" are good. # Speaking of the latter, that sequence in particular does provide what most remakes should be: something that feels rather different from the original but still capturing the charm that made it so beloved. # The references to the original 1982 Cat in the Hat version are nostalgia-inducing. # Despite its flaws, this film is still enjoyable for some, especially fans. Good Reviews How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) Why it Rocks # The movie can be cute for a film meant for children (especially since that was the demographic for the original book and 1966 animated special). # Whoville is appropriately represented. # 100% faithful to the original work. # Good voice acting. # Good 2D animation. # Good soundtrack # The film, unlike 2009's A Christmas Carol (which ironically also starred Jim Carrey), tries to have comedic and lighthearted moments at times. Bad Qualities # Some Whos can be awkward. The Cat in the Hat (2003) Why it Rocks # 100% faithful to the book. # Extremely flawless character designs for the Cat and his henchmen, Thing 1 and Thing 2. # Good humor. # Good character development. # Good 2D animation. # Good voice acting. # Good morals. # The Dr. Seuss environment looks well done along with the props. # The opening credits and logos are entirely well animated in Dr. Seuss's distinctive style, and the music played in the background is fitting and amazing. # Decent soundtrack. # The film has a surreal atmosphere. # A satisfying, but somewhat heartbreaking, scene where the Cat is beaten. # At least the Cat in the Hat cleans up the house, like in the original book. # It gave us The Cat in the Hat with a Baseball Bat meme. Bad Qualities # A few of the conflicts were incredibly forced. Like the conflict between Conrad and Joan as they have little to no buildup to say such harshness to each other. Gerald and The Cat In the Hat: Creature From a Feature (2006 video game) Why it Rocks # You can play as Gerald McCloy, The Cat in the Hat, and Snerz, and each character has their own story, and the levels cycle between the plots. # Decent graphics (at least on PS2, Wii, GBA and DS). # The game has tons of variety, with many gameplay genres, such as racing, platforming, and even rail shooting. # Destroying buildings as Snerz is pretty fun. # The game's levels have a decent amount of length. # There are several endings to achieve in the game, depending on which character you win the final level as. # Amazing soundtrack. # Great platforming. # The Cat in the Hat's dream has a comic book aesthetic. # Funny dialogue. # Plenty of post game and unlockable content. # The Wii version adds a minigame called BoingBand, which allows you to listen to the OST and remove certain layers. # Sleepy Seeds and Gold Z's are worth collecting, because it will make you access the final level. # Won "Favorite Video-Game" in the 2007 Kids' Choice Awards. Bad Qualities # Gerald's face at the beginning of the game can be disturbing for some players. # One of the lines is copied from the 2004 Gerald McBoing-Boing movie game. # The main game is very short and linear, and the levels can be too long for their own good. # Speaking of levels, Beasty Belly Trouble is the worst level in the game. Not only is it tedious, but it's really confusing and frustrating to navigate. # The PC version (known as Naughty Nightmare sometimes) is just awful. # Average combat. # Only four boss fights (Dreaded Cat, Burp UFO, and Snerz (twice)). # Terrible controls in the Wii and DS versions. # The GBA version is WAY too hard due to its sensitive controls and awful enemy placement, especially in Diesel Dreaming's skydiving section. # (GameCube only) the framerate is inconsistent. For example, during normal gameplay, the game runs in 30 FPS. However, during cutscenes, menus, and minigames, the game runs in 60 FPS # The GameCube version looks significantly worse due to less-space. # No Xbox, Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions, despite all of them being supported. #* As an additional note, unused text in the game's data suggests there was going to be an Xbox version. Seussian Heroes (2015) Seussville: Finding Max (2020) Category:What if